irylliafandomcom-20200213-history
Foreign relations of Aikavia
The Aikavian Federation has established relations with various micronations. #Republic of Srnska #Republic of Jadranska (have dual citezenship union with) #Kingdom of Tzedek #Tsardom of Markoslavia #Confederacy of Dipam #Republic of Zachodnoslavija #Principality of Imvrassia UN Members Africa Central Africa *Republic of Angola *Republic of Cameroon *Republic of Equatorial Guinea *Gabonese Republic *Republic of the Congo *Democratic Republic of São Tomé and Príncipe Eastern Africa *Union of the Comoros *Republic of Kenya *Republic of Madagascar *Republic of Mauritius *Republic of Mozambique *Republic of Seychelles *United Republic of Tanzania *Republic of Zambia Northern Africa *People's Democratic Republic of Algeria *Kingdom of Morrocco *Tunisian Republic Southern Africa *Republic of Botswana *Kingdom of Lesotho *Republic of Namibia *Republic of South Africa *Kingdom of Swaziland Western Africa * Republic of Benin * Republic of Cabo Verde * Republic of the Gambia * Republic of Ghana * Republic of Guinea-Bissau * Republic of Mali * Federal Republic of Nigeria * Republic of Senegal * togolese Republic Americas Carribean: * Antigua and Barbuda * Commonwealth of the Bahamas * Barbados * Commonwealth of Dominica * Dominican Republic * Grenada * Federation of Saint Christopher and Nevis * Saint Lucia * Saint Vincent and the Grenadines * Republic of Trinidad and Tobago Central America * Belize * Republic of Costa Rica * Republic of El Salvador * Republic of Guatemala * Republic of Honduras * Republic of Nicaragua * Republic of Panama South America * Argentine Republic * Federative Republic of Brazil * Plurinational State of Bolivia * Republic of Chile * Republic of Ecuador * Co-operative Republic of Guyana * Republic of Paraguay * Republic of Peru * Republic of Suriname * Eastern Republic of Uruguay Northern America * Canada * United States of America Antarctica Asia Central Asia *Republic of Kazakhstan *Kyrgyz Republic *Republic of Tajikistan East Asia *Japan *Mongolia *Republic of Korea Southern Asia * Kingdom of Bhutan * Republic of the Maldives * Federal Democratic Republic of Nepal South-Eastern Asia *Republic of Indonesia *Malaysia *Republic of the Philippines *Republic of Singapore *Democratic Republic of Timor -Leste Western Asia * Republic of Armenia * Republic of Cyprus * Georgia * Republic of Iraq * State of Israel * Hashemite Kingdom of Jordan * Lebanese Republic * State of Kuwait * Syrian Arab Republic Europe Eastern Europe: *Republic of Bulgaria *Czech Republic *Republic of Poland *Romania *Russian Federation *Slovak Republic Northern Europe *Kingdom of Denmark *Republic of Estonia *Republic of Finland *Iceland *Republic of Ireland *Republic of Latvia *Republic of Lithunia *Kingdom of Norway *Kingdom of Sweden *United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland Southern Europe *Principality of Andorra *Republic of Croatia *Republic of Cyprus *Hellenic Republic *Holy See *Italian Republic *Republic of Malta *Republic of Macedonia *Montenegro *Portuguese Republic *Most Serenen Republic of San Marino *Republic of Serbia *Republic of Slovenia *Kingdom of Spain Western Europe: *Republic of Austria *French Republic *Federal Republic of Germany *Principality of Liechtenstein *Grand Duchy of Luxembourg *Principality of Monaco *Netherlands *Swiss Confederation Oceania Australia and New Zealand * Commonwealth of Australia * Realm of New Zeland Melanesia * Republic of Fiji * Solomon Islands * Republic of Vanuatu Micronesia * Independent and Sovereign Republic of Kiribati * Republic of the Marshall Islands * Federated States of Micronesia * Republic of Nauru * Republic of Palau Polynesia * Independent State of Samoa * Kingdom of Tonga * Tuvalu Non UN-Members Asia Western Asia *Nagorno-Karabakh Republic Europe Central Europe *Moravia *Silesia Eastern Europe * Belarussian Peoples Republic * Republic of Gagauzia * Federal State of Novorossiya * Pridnestrovian Moldavian Republic * Subcarpathia Northern Europe *Aland *Bornholm *Faroe Islands Southern Europe *Catalan Republic *Northern Epirus *Republic of Herceg Bosnia *Republic of Sardinia *Republic of Srpska *Venetian Republic Western Europe *Brittany *Corsica *Flemish Community *Savoy *Wallonia Recognized Genocidec, Ethnic Cleansing, Forced cultural assimilation Pre war period *Carthage *Tamerlanic campaigns *Congo Free state *Herero and Namaqua genocide (German Southwest Africa) *Genocide of Native Americans conducted by the USA *Aboriginee genocide in Australia *Genocide of White Haitians *Zhungar genocide *Genocide of Tasmanians *Vendeé genocide *Great Irish Famine *Circassian ethnic cleansing Interwar period: *Greek genocide (Ottoman Turkey) *Anatolian Greek deportation äTrkish nationalists) *Assyrian genocide *Genocide Armenian Genocide *Dersim massacres All of these were commited by Turkish and Ottoman radicals. Therefore Aikavia will not recognize Turkey since it was founded by genocide. Fascist war crimes *Holocaust *Polish genocide (by ukrainians and germans as well as Bolsheviks) *Crimes against peoples from Eurasia (USSR) *Massacre of Serbs by the Ustašas * Bolshevik war crimes *Soviet famine (Holdomor)- results in death of millions of Ukrainians and Cossacks) *Genocide of Don Cossacks, Terek Cossacks and semirechye Cossacks *Genocide of Ingrian Finns *Katyn massacre *Deportation of Lithuanians , Latvians, Estonians *Expulsion of Germans from Poland, East Prussia and Czechoslovakia *Deporatiations of iranian peoples, Harbin Russians,.. *Karachy, Kalmyk and Caucasian deportations *Crimean Tatar expulsion *Kabardin expulsion *deportation of Crimean peoples Chinese crimes *Tibet *Uyghurs *Tien-an-men Other *Expulsion of Dalmatian and Istrian Italians *Rwanda *Burundi *Cambodia *so-called North korea *Equatorial Guinea *Laos *West Irian *Congo- genocide of Pygmies *Amazonian massacres *Sri Lanka ethnic cleansing *Operation Storm, resulting in genocide of Krajinan Serbs *Kosovar genocide, resulting in flight of Serbs from Kosovo and Metohija *Podrinje ethnic cleansing * Category:Aikavia